No es lo mismo
by Magi-chan xD
Summary: No es lo mismo verte lejos de mí, a su lado... No es lo mismo porque simplemente ya no estamos juntos...


Nuevamente me levantó como todas las mañanas, aunque ahora no es lo mismo… ya no es lo mismo si estamos de bandos diferentes, no es lo mismo si luchamos por diferentes causas. Ya no es lo mismo si en vez de amarnos debemos odiarnos… Definitivamente no es lo mismo…

No es lo mismo si cuando entró a ese campo, donde se supone que hace tiempo jugamos juntos, ahora debo destruirte…

No es lo mismo si en este momento sé que estás en otro lado y no conmigo…

No es lo mismo si simplemente crees que te odio…

Lamentablemente esto es lo que pasa. Crees que me fui de tu lado porque ya no te amaba, crees que ya olvidé todo lo que vivimos juntos.

Me duele verte allí, aparentando ser feliz, mientras sé que tras esa mirada escondes un gran dolor… Del cual yo soy causante.

De vez en cuando extraño esas tardes cuando tú y yo jugábamos juntos… o cuando usabas las noches de tormenta para dormir en mi cama. O todas esas mañanas en que te levantaba a almohadazos por pura y simple diversión.

Extraño tus abrazos… tus besos… te extraño…

Porque no es lo mismo jugar a este juego si tú no estás en mi bando. No es lo mismo querer meter un gol y no poder festejar a tú lado. No es lo mismo verte y saber que estás fueras de mis opciones. No es lo mismo ver ese odio que me transmites en tu mirada.

Simplemente no es lo mismo…

Y sé que esto es mi culpa, pero tampoco tenía otra opción. Ahora soy y debo ser esto. No tengo otra realidad.

Nos vemos nuevamente y finjo ser alguien frío, sabiendo que tú me conoces mejor que nadie y sabes que no soy así. Estrecho tu mano y comenzamos a jugar. Me duele verte así.

Un pase, otro pase… metes gol… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Veo como festejas al lado de ese chico, veo como él poco a poco ocupa mi lugar.

Lo odio.

Odio a ese chico por el cual me mandaron a esta época y nosotros nos separamos.

Odio tenerte lejos de mí, me odio a mí mismo por no poder hacer nada para regresar a tu lado.

Odio este maldito destino que me obliga a estar lejos de ti y de tus sonrisas.

Y a ti… a ti te extraño…

– _– _– _– _– _–

_– Hola…_

_– Hola Alpha… ¿Qué haces aquí? _

¿Qué debo contestarte? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Pues… pues simplemente no sé… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encuentro aquí. No usé la cabeza… Simplemente mis piernas se movieron sin alguna orden aparente…

_– No sé Fey… mejor me voy… _

No me entiendo, no entiendo que es lo que estoy haciendo. ¿Hace cuánto que no uso el corazón como hice ahora? Me doy vuelta, definitivamente no quiero seguir aquí… pero… ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo hacerlo?

_– Espera… no te vayas…_

– Fey, no debo estar aquí, me debo ir.

– ¡Que esperes!  
  
Me abrazas fuertemente, escondiéndote en mi pecho. Quedó congelado, no debo corresponderte el abrazo. No debo corresponderte a ti…

_– ¿Por qué no es lo mismo? ¿Por qué Alpha? Tú no eres el mismo, nuestra relación no es la misma. Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes._

¿Qué quieres que te responda? ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué yo no quise hacer todo esto? ¿Qué te pido perdón? ¿Qué te diga que te amo pero no me puedo quedar a tu lado?

Trato de conservar la poca compostura que me queda, intento separarte de mí con una mirada fría.  
Al sentir mis empujones te separas. Me miras a los ojos y bajas la cabeza.

_– Ya no me amas ¿Verdad? Ya nada es igual, ya nada es lo mismo._

¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Contradecirte? Eso significaría rendirme ante ti. Y lamentablemente no estoy en posición de redimirme de esa manera. Por lo menos no en estos momentos.

Me doy vuelta, te doy la espalda. Si te veo a los ojos sé que volveré a ti como niño arrepentido.

Sé que estás llorando.

Sé que te estoy lastimando. Y créeme que no quiero eso… pero no me queda ninguna otra opción.

_– ¿Para qué vienes? ¿Para qué rayos vienes si te irás así como así? ¿Eh? ¡Diablos! ¡Contéstame Alpha! ¡Di por qué rayos disfrutas hacerme llorar!_

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Los sentimientos que tenía guardados ya no los puedo esconder mucho más.

_– ¿Sabes por qué vine? Porque, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no usé la cabeza ¿Sabés porque me voy así como así? Porque sé que si me quedo vas a estar en peligro ¿Sabes por qué finjo ya no amarte? Porque no sé qué puede pasarte si trato de estar a tú lado nuevamente ¿Tú crees que yo estoy en Protocol Omega porque tengo la reverenda gana? ¿Tú crees que para mí es fácil tenerte lejos? ¿Que para mí todo esto es fácil? Estás creyendo todo mal Fey… estás completamente mal… No es lo mismo porque no se puede. Simplemente eso. _

Te confieso todo exasperado sin darte la cara. Ya no puedo guardarme eso simplemente para mí.

Me fui rápidamente de ese lugar, no debo quedarme.

Me intentas detener de nuevo. Me abrazas rápidamente por la espalda. Basta… me quiero poder ir… yo no quiero más seguir con esto.

_– Por favor Alpha… quiero volver a estar contigo, como era antes._

– Fey, basta… por favor. Me duele verte llorar. Confórmate con verme en los partidos simplemente como lo hago yo…

– Pero…

– ¡Basta Fey! ¡Se acabó aquí! Déjame ir, perdóname por haber venido. Suéltame, no me obligues a decir cosas que no quiero.

– Está bien… adiós… 

Me soltaste y sentí que te llevabas algo de dentro de mí. Levanté mi cabeza y seguí caminando.

Quiero volver atrás, quiero volver a esos tiempos donde jugábamos juntos, donde éramos tú y yo contra el mundo.

Quiero volver a ese momento, a ese preciso momento en que yo acepté esto. Pero… si lo pienso, volvería a aceptar, porque tan solo así aseguraría tu seguridad. Sé que si dejo esto tú estarás en grave peligro. Y lo único que no quiero es que tú estés en problemas.

– _– _– _– _– _–

_– Alpha, ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer…_

– No quiero…

– ¡Alpha!

– ¡Ya no seré su robot! ¡Ya no seré su muñeco!

– ¡Alpha! ¡Sabe muy bien que no es lo mejor para usted!

– ¡No quiero que siga siendo lo mismo!  
  
No quiero. Me voy de esta habitación. Me voy de esta organización, que se vayan todos al diablo. Quiero volver contigo, aún si te tengo que proteger con mi vida.

No quiero que sea lo mismo, va a ser diferente esta vez.

Esta vez yo me voy a quedar a tu lado.

No me importa lo que deba hacer…


End file.
